


The Perfect Christmas After All

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas tree shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek find a tree and John only wants his son to be happy





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off a 25 days of sterek prompt for christmas tree hunting   
> no beta so let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Stiles was walking around the Christmas tree lot, looking for the perfect tree. His dad was working today so he decided to make the best of his time and he went out to find a tree. When his dad got home that night, they’d decorate together while they drank his mom’s famous hot chocolate recipe and put on her favorite CD of Christmas songs. 

Stiles turned the corner, heading towards the back where all the ‘reject’ trees were. When Stiles was 5 and they went to pick out a tree, he cried when he overheard a family call a tree “too scrawny and small” and continued to cry until Claudia and John bought the tree and took it home. 

Since then, it became a tradition to find the most unwanted tree before taking it home and decorating it with an abundance of mismatched ornaments.

Stiles wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking because before he knew it, he was slamming face first into a solid wall of muscle and leather. 

He looked up to see Derek staring at him with a small smirk on his face. 

“Derek! What are you doing here?”

“I was just uh – looking.”

“For a tree?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Dude what’s going on you’re being weird.”

“Nothing. I haven’t put up a tree since before the fire and I was thinking about it this year.”

“Oh. That’s cool though. Have you seen a tree you like?”

“Not really. I might not do it though. Cora’s not coming back and it seems kind of pointless to put up a tree just for myself.”

“Wait so you’re spending Christmas alone?” 

Derek was the best person Stiles knew and he didn’t deserve to spend the holidays alone. 

“Yeah but it’s nothing I haven’t done before I’ll be fine.”

“But you have a pack now. You have me! So uh – yeah. If you want, spend Christmas with dad and I. It’s always just the two of us and he’s heading into work at like 1pm that day anyways so I’d love the company. If not, it’s cool. I get it.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course Derek. Why wouldn’t I mean it?” 

Stiles’ heart broke a little at the idea that Derek was used to getting invited places where he wasn’t really wanted in the first place. 

“I don’t know. Christmas is a family affair and I don’t want to impose.”

“Honestly it’s no big deal man. I know dad would like to have one more person in the house too. I know I would too. You could come over Christmas Eve and we could make another batch of my mom’s hot chocolate and her chocolate chip cookie recipe and we could watch movies and stuff.”

“That’d be nice, thanks Stiles.”

“So, now that that’s out of the way, I still need to buy a tree. Wanna help?”

Derek nodded and followed Stiles as he started to walk towards the smaller trees. 

“Stiles where are we going?”

“Uh – to get a tree? Keep up big guy.”

“No I mean why are we walking towards the small broken trees?”

“Oh right uh. It’s sort of a family tradition? We always buy the most unwanted tree and then take it home and show it lots of love.”

“Oh. Okay. Well lead the way then, let’s find a tree.”

After 15 minutes of searching, Stiles spotted the perfect tree. It was tiny and scraggly and he knew no one was going to buy it. Stiles got Derek to help him bring the tree back up to the front so they could wrap it up and pay for it. 

“So uh I’m gonna head back home. You can join me if you’d like? We can hang out and stuff until my dad gets home and we can decorate together.”

The two of them made their way back to the Stilinski home, and Stiles was thankful for his few minutes of alone time in his car to process what was happening. 

Stiles had just invited the guy he was in love with to spend Christmas with him and his dad. Ideally it should be no big deal. He’s managed to hide his feelings from Derek for a couple years now, what’s one more month added to that? 

When they got home, Derek helped set up the tree while Stiles headed to the spare bedroom to grab all the lights and decorations. 

Before Stiles knew it, it was Christmas Eve and Derek was on his way over. 

“So, are you going to tell him?” John asked as they put the last batch of cookies in the oven. 

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Derek how you feel. You know, I proposed to your mom on Christmas Eve. Made for a pretty perfect Christmas the next day.”

“I just – dad. What if he doesn’t feel the same? Sometimes I think he does but what if that’s just wishful thinking? I’ve spent so long working towards this friendship with him and I’m afraid this might screw it up.”

“Son, I’ve seen the way that kid looks at you. He loves you more than he knows how to deal with it. Give it a chance. Talk to him tomorrow after I leave for work tomorrow okay?”

Stiles thought about what his dad said as they waited for Derek to show up. 

When he did, he had his arms full of wrapped presents. 

“You didn’t have to get us anything Derek,” John said as he let Derek in. 

“It was no problem sir, honestly. It was the least I could do.”

“Son, you know you don’t have to call me sir. Now get in here and lets get started on these movies.”

John sat down in his usual chair, leaving the couch for Stiles and Derek to share. 

Stiles grabbed a blanket, carefully tossing it over him and Derek. His heart flipped a little when Derek moved closer, pulling the blanket more securely over the two of them. 

Stiles swore he saw his dad flash him a sly smile but all he could focus on now was Derek’s arm wrapping around him. 

Maybe it’d be a perfect Christmas after all.


End file.
